Breaking Normalcy
by sans toi
Summary: Percy is pregnant. Oliver is happy. Ron is furious. Will Percy let all of his hard work go down the drain to be a mother? Mpreg, Language, Etc
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg, Language. Don't like? Click the back button!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter universe, or Percy would have been preggers in the first book xD.

_**Breaking Normalcy**_

_Chapter I_

"Ollie…" Percy had been trying to tell him something for over an hour now, but all he could do was gloat about his new seeker and how he would lead them to win the cup.

"You should have seen Harry, Perce! He just spit it out! Merlin, that kid has some talent! He could probably go into the pros if he wanted but he says-" Oliver kept drawling on.

"Oliver!" Percy yelled, possible loud enough to be heard across the lake, "Please! Will you listen to me for one second?" Oliver felt guilty. Percy had asked him to come down for a picnic by the lake on a beautiful day saying he had something very important to say but all he could do was talk about quidditch.

"I'm so sorry, babe," Oliver kissed Percy, "Go ahead, what's the good news?"

"Well… I don't know if they're _good _but they're definitely news…" Percy hesitated. "You remember the flu that hit me a week ago?"

"Yeah, you would go to the bathroom like every minute! It's a wonder I didn't catch, what with my mouth all over you," Oliver winked. Percy rolled his eyes. Oliver only seemed to care about two things: quidditch and sex. If you could have sex while playing quidditch, you'd be in heaven, Oliver once said, making Percy giggle.

"Well, about that... It isn't the flu, Ollie," Percy bit his lip.

"Well then, what is it?" Oliver said, worrying it was something much worse than the simple flu.

"Ew, George, look at Mr. and Mrs. Wood," Fred said.

"Hey, at least it's not like last time when we caught them going at it like bunnies," George replied to his twin.

"I know, guaranteed to make you have nightmares for weeks!"

"You two are such... such bastards!" Percy started to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Oliver hugged him as Percy sobbed into Oliver's shoulder. Percy always ignored his twin brothers' remarks.

"Sorry, Pomfrey said that might happen a lot," Percy sniffed.

"Wait, so what were you going to tell me?" Oliver said.

"I'd rather do it in private and not in front of these two," Percy glared at the twins.

"Oh, come-"

"On, Perce. We-"

"Won't tell any-"

"One. You can-"

"Trust us!"

"Guys, not now," Oliver warned. He might care about quidditch immensely, but Percy came before all.

"No, leave! It's private," Percy spat at the twins.

"What's so per-"

"Sonal about an-"

"Illness that you can't-"

"Share with your favo-"

"Rite siblings? I mean-"

"It's not like-"

"You're preggers or-"

"Something."

Percy turned even more pale than he already was. The twins might not do well in school, but they were still clever.

"Holy shit, Fred," George said.

"Our captain knocked up our perfect little Percy!" Fred gasped. Oliver was dumbfounded grinning like an idiot, he was going to be a dad!

"Percy, are we really going to have a baby?" Oliver said elated.

"Yes," Percy said, starting to cry.

"Why are you crying, babe?" Oliver kissed Percy, pulling him into an embrace, "You should be happy."

"I don't know," Percy sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm happy that I'm going to be a mum, but then I'm only 15 and what of my career? What will Mum say? I let her down! We're not even married, Oliver! I'm a slut, Oliver! Getting knocked up before even getting out of school! My dad's going to kill you!"

"Perce has a point there, Ol," Fred interrupted.

"Yup, Dad's going to murder you," added George.

"He may have liked you as-"

"Percy's boyfriend, but now that you-"

"Knocked him up, you might as well say good-"

"Bye to your balls."

Oliver gulped and grabbed his crotch protectively. Percy giggled.

"Don't worry, Ollie," Percy said, his sobs ceasing, "I'll protect my man."

"Aw, how sweet! If you two are like this when Percy's preggers, then I'll have to castrate you myself!" Fred said.

"Who's preggers?" Asked Ron as he came in hearing distance with Harry and Hermione by his side, "And who's going to be turned into a eunuch?"

"You would never-"

"Guess who, my-"

"Dear little Ronniekins."

"Shut up or I'll kick you both off the team!" Oliver threatened. The twins ignored him.

"I'll give you a-"

"Hint. His name starts-"

"With a P and he has a 5 inch-"

"Stick up his ass."

"Hey! It's most definitely 9 and a half inches the last time I checked," Oliver said, indignantly. Hermione and Percy both blushed.

"Percy! You're pregnant?" Hermione said, astounded. She did not expect this out from one of the top students to ever have attended Hogwarts. From Oliver, yes, but not ever from Percy, "You're only 15! You're a child yourself!" Percy looked down with shame. He had already let himself down with this, he did not need more criticism right now.

"What the hell, Perce?" Ron added, "Mum's going to freak! You call yourself so smart and yet you do something so stupid like this!" Ron sneered, everyone was taken aback from Ron's comments, then he turned to Oliver, "And you! This is all your fault! If you had kept your perverted hands off of Percy he wouldn't be in this mess!" The waterworks started. Percy was now sobbing at maximum into Oliver's chest.

"You little shit! How dare you come and accuse me of anything like that!" Oliver yelled at Ron, "You think you're such a good brother? Well look at Percy!" He then lifted Percy bridal-style and headed to their dormitory. Right now, all that matter was that Percy rested.

**A/N: **Lol, so this is my second story. I don't see much Olivercy Mpreg out there, so I decided to do something about that, too! I don't know when I'll update next, lol. After all, I had some extra time this weekend and just decided to write away. I'm also looking for a beta for this and my other story (PTA).

I might either add another story, or update one of my two here xD It all depends on my muse. Hope you all like! **R&R, please!** :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Slash, Mpreg, Language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter universe.

_**Breaking Normalcy**_

_**Chapter II**_

"Are you feeling better, babe? How's the baby?" Oliver asked, putting his hand, carefully, as if he'd break Percy if he were to touch him too briskly, on Percy's stomach. Percy was now laying down on his bed.

"I'm fine, Ollie, really, and so is our child…" Percy said, still with residue of sobs.

"Don't you listen to Ron, Perce. He's just being over-protective of you, younger siblings tend to do that…" Oliver frowned, "I've noticed." Percy felt bad now.

"I'm sorry, honey," Percy said, "I know how you feel about being an only child, but don't worry! You're going to be a dad. That's better than being an older brother, right?"

"A million times better," Oliver gave Percy a peck, "A billion times better with you. Now, we need to floo my mum. She might not be so happy at first, but she'll love being a grandmother!" Percy laughed and thanked God for having had Oliver take this so well.

~*~*~*~

"Wait till Mum hears about this!" Ron sneered.

"Why are you so mad, Ron?" Harry asked, "Oliver would make a great dad and Percy seems happy with Oliver, what's so wrong about that?"

"Harry's right, Ron… Percy is really happy since he and Oliver got together," Hermione cut in, "I haven't known Percy for a longtime, nor Oliver, for that matter, but they make a great couple, and Oliver seems genuinely in love with Percy. Why are you so worried?"

"You guys just don't get it!" Ron yelled, "I have had to live with Perfect fucking Percy all my life. I hate being the only Weasley that's not good at anything! Bill had quidditch, Charlie had quidditch, the twins have quidditch, hell, even Ginny's better than me in quidditch. My mother always bragged about Percy and his academics. Percy being chosen to be prefect! Percy got twelve OWLs! Why can't you be more responsible like Percy! Ha! Well how responsible is this?! I can't wait to see how Mum handles this one!"

"Ron, you're really being a jerk," Hermione, "Tell me when you stop, I'm going to see if Percy is okay."

"I have to study…" Harry quickly added, and left after Hermione.

"Fine! Leave!" Ron yelled as the door closed.

~*~*~*~

"Come in!" called Percy.

"Hi Percy, Oliver," Hermione smiled, Harry after her.

"Hi Percy… How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Harry," Percy said.

"Are you sure? You aren't supposed to deal with a lot of stress and Ron-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Enough! I appreciate your concern, but I'm two months pregnant, not handicapped!" Percy yelled, having hit another mood swing.

"Calm down, babe," Oliver hugged Percy.

"Shut up! This is all your fault. Ron was right, you should have kept your hands off of me!" Percy was now sobbing hysterically, then suddenly stopped… "Sorry about that," he blushed.

"No worries," Hermione told him, moving towards his bed, "Can I feel?"

"Of course… there's nothing really there yet, just a bit of a bump… Oliver says that he just thought I was finally gaining some weight. Pomfrey did say I was underweight and would need to eat more…" Percy explained as Hermione put her hand on his stomach, "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, Hermione quickly taking her hand away.

"Your hand's a bit cold, Hermione," Percy said, "Calm down, Oliver."

"Sorry," she said, blowing on her hands and rubbing them together, "May I?"

"Yes," Percy gave a kind smile.

"This is beautiful, Percy," she said in awe, "Harry, you need to feel this." Harry just looked at Percy for permission without asking.

"Go ahead, Harry," Percy laughed. Harry warmed his hands a bit before putting his right hand on Percy's tummy. Oliver didn't feel comfortable with people touching Percy all the time, especially Harry, knowing he had a small crush on Percy, but he was just being ridiculous. This had better not become a usual thing, thought, especially with older, more formidable opponents.

"This is so cool," Harry exclaimed. Percy's stomach growled and he blushed.

"I suppose my child needs nutrition, if you two will be so kind as to excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to," Percy explained.

"That's Percy talk for get the hell out," Oliver said, a little too excited. He would tend to Percy's every whim, but he wanted them to be alone.

"Ollie! Behave!" Percy chastised Oliver as Hermione and Harry left.

"Yes, Mother!" Oliver teased.

"Of your offspring."

"Would there be anyone else?" asked Oliver, kissing Percy.

"No…" mumbled Percy through the kissed.

"Good, now let's get you two something to eat," Oliver said, talking to his unborn child and kissing Percy's stomach. Percy couldn't be happier.

~*~*~*~

"Percy! How are you?! How's that _essay_ coming along?" Penelope asked Percy as she saw him and Oliver enter the Great Hall.

"It's fine, Penny; I told Oliver all about it," Percy hugged her.

"You never told me anything about an essay…" Oliver said, oblivious, Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're so cute when you're so daft." Percy kissed his boyfriend, Penelope giggled.

"Hey! I resent that!" Oliver said, "Penelope! You will never believe this! I'm going to be a dad! Isn't that great? I'm going to go tell the news to my mates. Will you be alright, babe?"

"Of course, go right ahead, I'll be with Penny," Percy told him.

"Hey! Matt! You won't ever believe this-" Oliver's voice faded into the hundreds of ongoing conversations in the Great Hall.

"He can be such a moron at times," Penelope walked Percy to a seat in the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah, but he's my moron," Percy said. _Everything will turn out just fine_, he thought.

~*~*~*~

"Have you taken the potion once a day only, like I told you to?" Madam Pomfrey asked Percy.

"Yes he has. He tried to take it more than once a lot of times but I stopped him," Oliver said proudly, resembling a five year old.

"I'm supposing you're the infamous father," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Yup," Oliver grinned. Madam Pomfrey laughed.

"Well, everything is in order… Professor Dumbledore does want to see you, however."

"What! Why?! I… I asked that you keep this a secret!" Percy cried, on the brink of sobbing.

"I'm sorry, but you are a minor… and I was sworn in by magical oath to the school to tell the headmaster of serious cases with minors… and this does qualify as such."

"Don't cry, Percy… Everything will be alright. I'll protect you and our baby," Oliver kissed the younger boy, trying to comfort him. Poppy smiled. _It's not often the father sticks by. Most would have fled at the word pregnant, but Oliver, who may not be the smartest or most responsible kid at Hogwarts, would truly keep Percy safe_, she thought.

~*~*~*~

_Earlier that day_

"Arthur, can you get that? I'm a little bit busy," Molly called out. An owl was tapping on the window.

"Sure, Mollykins," Arthur said cheerfully, "It's a letter from Hogwarts. 'Says to the Parents of Percy I. Weasley. Must be another award." Molly finally left everything and joined her husband in the kitchen.

"Well, open it!" Molly said. She loved getting these letters about Percy. It always made her proud to have such a studious and responsible son like Percy. Arthur began reading.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I am sorry to alert you on such a late notice, but I would appreciate it immensely if you would come to Hogwarts to discuss some very important matters involving your son, Percy. Again, sorry to inconvenience you, but try to be at my office by noon, if possible.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Oh my…" Molly said.

~*~*~*~

"Percy, Oliver, please, do take a seat," Dumbledore spoke.

"Thank you, Professor," Oliver said. Percy, still a bit scared, was helped into a chair by his boyfriend.

"Professor McGonagall?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I am your head of house, after all, and will be the one explaining and trying to calm down both of your parents," she sighed, she would have never thought of Percy, her best student, to do something like this. Percy, on the other hand, looked ready to puke.

"O-o-o-o-our p-parents?" Percy repeated, Oliver grabbed his hand delicately.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"It's okay, Percy, it's okay…" Oliver reassured Percy, placing a kiss on his hand.

"We came as soon as possible," Alicia Wood announced, bursting into the office with her husband.

"Now what is all this about?" Anthony Wood asked.

"We have to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so if you would please, take a seat," Dumbledore smiled.

"What?!" Alicia yelled, "What did you do now, Oliver?"

"Albus, sorry we're late," Molly said, going to Percy and hugging him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mum," Percy said, kissing her on the cheek.

"No worries, Molly, Arthur. Please take a seat. Now that we're all here, we have to discuss this situation," Dumbledore commenced.

"Well if we knew what the situation was!" Anthony interrupted, Molly seeing where Oliver's patience came from.

"Percy, would you like to tell them?" Dumbledore asked. Percy shook his head, but pressed on Oliver's hand, signaling for him to tell their parents.

"Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… As you know Percy and I have been a couple for about a year now, and we love each other immensely…" Oliver continued.

_Only Oliver would make this into a long speech, _Percy thought, _maybe if I close my eyes and think of something else it will all go away. _

"To make a long story short, I'm two months pregnant," Percy finally said, interrupting Oliver's story.

"What?!" all four parents yelled in unison. Then all hell broke loose.

"Are you sure?" requested Molly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anthony asked.

"How do you know it's yours, Oliver? For all we know your little boyfriend can be a little slut!" exclaimed Alicia.

"How dare you talk about my Percy that way, you bitch!" Molly snapped back.

"You fucking ingrate! I let you into my home and you desecrate my innocent boy?" Arthur screamed at Oliver.

"Hey! Your son had as much to do with it as Oliver did! Percy wasn't taken by force!" Anthony yelled back at Arthur. Albus and Minerva had expected this, but the following came as a surprise.

"Shut up! All of you!" Oliver bellowed, "You four can't stop being so damn selfish for once in your life? You're all stressing Percy and your grandchild! I don't care what any of you say, this baby is mine," he continued, touching Percy's stomach carefully, "and not any of you or anyone else will stop me from protecting and caring for him or her and for Percy. Now, they both need to rest, so if you'll excuse me, we'll be leaving." He held onto Percy and walked him out of the office. The four parents were still stunned by Oliver's speech.  
_I'm so glad my Percy found someone like Oliver to love him_, Molly thought.

**A/N: **Lol, there's chapter 2! By the way, they're in their end of their sixth year so this would be the second book. Percy is 15 but he's just a bit younger than most of his year. Lol, sorry for taking a whole week to update but school and all! Anyway, **R&R! Thank youz. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Slash, Mpreg, Language  
LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!  
Lol it sucks but it's still smex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its franchise.

* * *

_**Breaking Normalcy**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"I demand you let us see our son!" Arthur bellowed in the Gryffindor common room. Many younger students were coming back from their classes.

"No! Percy needs to rest!" Oliver gritted through his teeth. He hated Mr. Weasley right now, but he knew he was just being overprotective, and who wouldn't be overprotective of Percy? Especially in his state.

"Please, Oliver. Let me see my baby," Molly pleaded.

"Fine, but only you, Mrs. Weasley," Oliver acquiesced, leading her to their dormitory.

"Percy!" Molly walked quickly to her child.

"Mummy," he said, hugging her, "I'm so sorry." Percy started to cry.

"Why, sweetie?" Molly inquired.

"I failed you. I let you and Dad down," Percy sobbed.

"You would never let us down, Percy!" Molly tried to console her pregnant son.

"Then why is Dad furious?" Percy sobbed.

"He's only trying to protect you. You know how he gets about you guys."

"He didn't act like this when he found out Bill and his girlfriend were having sex!" Percy yelled. His mood swings, once again, in action. Oliver grinned.

"He also has double standards, honey, and she never did get pregnant. Don't feel bad, he'll be the same with Ginny, I'm sure. You're just more delicate than your brothers, and he thinks Oliver took advantage of you," Molly explained. Oliver was about to protest but Molly quickly added, "Which I know would never happen, Oliver.  
"Regardless, he just wants you happy. He's ecstatic about being a grandfather. I mean, it's not everyday you learn that you're going to be a grandparent for the first time! Did you know when I had Bill?" Percy shook his head at his mother's question, "In my last year at Hogwarts. These things just happen… I just wanted to tell you, if you feel capable, and if Oliver agrees, that you should talk to Dad. He wants to know you're doing well. He wants to know if you would rather go home for the pregnancy or if you would want to continue your studies. I know it most likely will be the latter, but think about it. He will also want to demand that you two get married as soon as possible. After all, it would not be good for your political career if you have this major of a scandal."

"I don't know if I want to continue in politics. The media is going to have a field day when they learn that I was a teenage mother, if I ever get to occupy office… I really don't want to get hurt if that happens," Percy looked away, Oliver came to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. You'll have your big, strong husband to protect you," Oliver told Percy. Percy blushed. Molly laughed.

"Well, we have to go. Do you want to talk to Dad?" She asked. Percy looked at Oliver, who nodded. He nodded as well, "I'll send him in, then." Molly walked down to the common room."Mum!" George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny all shouted at once. There were some people left in the common room, but not many.

"Hello, my sweet, little devils," Molly smiled at her kids, "Arthur, go upstairs. And remember to not stress Percy!" She warned her husband as he made his way to see his son.

"Mum! What's going to happen to Percy? Are you going to disown his uptight ass?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Don't you ever talk about your brother that way again. We would never disown him for this!" Molly chastised her youngest son.

"Sorry, Mum," Ron scowled.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Percy," Arthur hugged Percy, "I was just worried that since you're young and so fragile, that he had taken advantage of you…"

"Dad, Oliver would never do that. Ever! Don't you ever think otherwise! Did you know he even asked me permission the first time he kissed me? I didn't reply but he still asked… He's the sweetest person on Earth," Percy began crying, "and I'm tired of people saying that he's some horrible opportunistic jerk!"

"Don't cry, Percy… I know he's not, but I just want you to be safe, and us parents get too concerned for their child's well being… I still do expect you two to get married. Once you turn 16, Percy, we will start planning the wedding," Arthur said, once again serious.

"Yes, Dad," Percy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Oliver followed him outside.

"I would love to marry Percy, Mr. Weasley… But I want to give him the wedding he deserves, and I want to save some money for that and for our baby," Oliver whispered.

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Wood… After all, it is traditional for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding and we have saved money for it. My family isn't that poor, Mr. Wood."

"I know that, Sir, but-"

"Nothing more. The wedding will happen, even if I have to hold you at wand-point."

"It's not going to come to that: I love Percy. "

"I know, Oliver, but if you ever hurt him, I will personally make you pay. Even if it ends me up in Azkaban. "

"Yes, sir," Oliver gulped. Arthur chuckled and left to join his wife.

"Goodbye children," Molly said to her offspring.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," the redheads said.

"Goodbye kids," Arthur said, and both left the common room.

* * *

"Mr. Filch's cat was petrified, Percy! You aren't going to patrol anymore!" Penelope told Percy.

"Penny! I will and I am!" Percy shouted.

"No you aren't, babe," Oliver came out of nowhere, dirty from practice.

"Oliver! You're filthy! Get off me this instant!"

"You know you love it when I'm dirty, babe," Oliver kissed his fiancé. Percy blushed. Oliver rubbed Percy's tummy. He wasn't showing as much as one 4 months pregnant should, so he was a bit concerned, but the healers had said it was all genetic, "How's my future quidditch star doing?"

"My baby, who will be a responsible and studious child, is doing fine."

"I'll leave you two alone," Penelope stated, "Oliver, keep Percy in your room… I'm sure that'll be no challenge." She grinned and left to patrol the hallways.

"Shall we head to bed?" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows. Percy sighed.

"Go take a bath and then we'll see," Percy turned away.

"Aw, come on, Percy. You haven't put out for months."

"Which is the wise choice! Look at me! We aren't even married and I'll be having a child in 4 and a half months!" Percy, yet again, started sobbing.

"Don't cry, baby," Oliver soothed Percy. He felt like an asshole, "I'm sorry. I'm such a prick."

"No, you're a wonderful dad-to-be. I'm just too hormonal," Percy said through his tears, "Let's go take a bath." Oliver grinned. They walked to the prefect's bathroom and locked the door. Oliver quickly undressed. He was already aroused and Percy blushed. Oliver slowly removed Percy's robes and clothes.

"You are so beautiful," Oliver kissed Percy. The pregnant teen just blushed, "You taste heavenly…" Oliver wrapped Percy's leg around his own waist and slowly walked into the huge bathtub-like pool. The brunet sat the redhead down and got a bar of soap. He lathered the smooth ivory skin, inch by inch. Slowly rubbing his stomach. "I can't wait to be a dad, Percy. I'm so happy I'm going to be your husband. It…. it's all so dreamlike. Not ever would I have believed that you would even grace me with even talking to me. I mean, you're so smart. You passed 12 OWLs! I only passed 4 myself. You had a future guaranteed. Mine all depends if I keep playing quidditch well enough for a team to want me, and you chose to stay with me regardless. I thought that it would have never gone past that kiss, but now you're carrying our baby and I couldn't be happier."

"Oliver, you are the most popular boy in our grade. You are incredibly talented, kind, funny, hardworking, romantic and handsome. Everyone, for good reason, if I do say so myself, would be elated to have you as their boyfriend or husband. I wouldn't choose anyone else to be my baby's father, Ollie," Percy smiled and kissed the brunet.

* * *

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" the healer asked.

"We've decided we do," Percy told the healer.

"And by we, he means him," Oliver said. He really wanted it to be a surprise, but Percy wanted to know to start preparing. He was an organized individual and something as important as a baby needed organization. The healer laughed.

"Of course. What the mother wants, the mother gets," she added, "Alright. Percy, please lay down." Percy laid down and Oliver held his hand. "_Legigraviditas_," Healer Barnes said and a small cloud appeared over Percy's stomach, a fetus in the center of the cloud. "He's healthy. If you see here, you can _clearly_ see the genitalia."

"That's my boy," Oliver smirked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"He is as healthy as they come," the healer continued, "I told you that your weight is just genetic. You and your baby are just fine, Percy."

"Thank you, Healer," Oliver said.

"I express my gratitude as well," Percy told her close to tears, "Your willing to come and check me all the way in Hogwarts is immensely appreciated."

"It's not a problem, Percy," she smiled. She had been a teenage mother herself and knew how hard it was finding help, "I know what you're going through and I want to help as much as possible."

"I could never fully repay you for how much help you are," Percy smiled.

* * *

"Percy? Can we ask you a question?" Harry and Hermione came in Percy and Oliver's dormitory.

"Sure," he said, putting a very heavy book down on his desk, "Ask away."

"Should you be carrying that book? It's so big…" Harry murmured.

"Is that your question? I already told Oliver that it was fine, but if he told you to come here to tell me-"

"No! Harry was just wondering. We came here to ask you what classes we should take," Hermione interrupted Percy.

"Oh… Well, my third year… If I remember correctly, was a very busy year for me. Oliver only took some classes, as you'd imagine, but so did most of the people. Even Penelope only took ten… I, being the overachiever that I am, took all offered. At the time, there were only 12. I don't know if they still allow it, but it would be a very good challenge for you, Hermione. You are a very bright witch," Percy ended.

"Oh… thank you, Percy," Hermione smiled at the pregnant teen. Percy smiled back and was about to pick up his book again when Harry cleared his throat.

"What about me, Percy?" Harry blushed. Percy thought for a minute, not wanting to damage the young wizard's self-esteem.

"Well, Harry… I think you should stick to what you know," Percy said. Harry frowned for a bit, but finally put up a fake smile.

"Thanks, tell Oliver hi for me…"

"Will do." Percy said, and picked up his book once more. Harry and Hermione went downstairs to the Common Room.

"Well? What did the great perfect Percy tell you?" Ron asked Harry.

"To stick to what I know," Harry murmured.

"Ha! I knew it. Maternal my ass. He's still the same git as always," Ron spat.

"Ron! Percy is just under stress. He is a very kind person, and he tried to give Harry the best answer he possible could."

"So you're agreeing with Percy that Harry's daft?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Of course not!" Hermione indignantly said, "Harry is very astute! Academics is just not his strength."

"Don't worry, Harry," Oliver said, coming into Gryffindor common room. "Academics suck. Don't let Percy know I said that, though. You can make it big as a seeker. Plus, you're Harry Potter! People would go head over heels to have you in their team and you're filthy rich! You don't even need to work if you don't choose to. You should be my son's godfather," Oliver joked.

"I'd love to be," Harry laughed, "that's if Percy doesn't think I'm too stupid to."

"Harry!" Hermione chastised, "Stop it!"

"Don't worry, Harry," Oliver explained, "Percy thinks highly of academics, but he really likes you, too. He really didn't start talking to me until I proved to him that I wasn't just a thick-headed jock. He really likes Hermione for her overachieving behavior and respects people like her. Don't let him get to you… You'll find something in common."

"Why does he like you, Oliver?" Hermione asked, "You seem to hate everything Percy likes and vice versa?"

"Well… he said that I was incredibly talented, kind, funny, hardworking, romantic and handsome," Oliver quoted, "I'm happy that he thinks so, because I don't."

"You are, Oliver!" Hermione smiled.

"Aw, thanks Mione," Oliver grinned, "Now I have to go check on the missus."

* * *

The attacks were becoming much more common. Percy couldn't even go out of the dorm alone. He might be a pureblood but the Weasleys were blood traitors and Oliver's mom was a muggleborn, that was bad enough for most bigots, especially the Slytherin Heir.

"I need a book from the library, Ollie!" Percy lied. He had wanted to go to the familiar room but Oliver wouldn't let him.

"Then I'll go get it for you. You shouldn't be straining yourself anyway," Oliver stated. Percy then had an idea.

"Oliver," Percy moaned. He knew that after sex, Oliver usually fell asleep, "Fuck me."

"Well, okay" Oliver grinned, beginning to undress. He didn't need to be told twice. Percy stood up and pushed Oliver lightly to the bed. He straddled the brunet's stomach and teasingly brushed his hand against his manhood. The redhead then moved to between the quidditch captain's legs and took Oliver's length in his hand with a smirk on his lips. He slowly licked the underside of it. Oliver thanked Percy's hormones for all of this. He then engulfed most of it in his mouth. Percy moved his hand to the rest of Oliver's length. "Perce," Oliver grunted as his length left Percy's mouth.

"Shh," Percy whispered in Oliver's ear. He took the older teen's hand and put it two fingers in his mouth and covered them in saliva. He removed them and lowered them to his entrance. Oliver suddenly came out of his trance and remembered what to do. Sex, after quidditch, of course, was his specialty. Percy whimpered as Oliver stretched him. Oliver kissed him.

"Now, Ollie," Percy ordered. Oliver took his fingers out of Percy.

"Impatient, are we?" Oliver laughed.

"Shut up and fuck me," Percy said as he laid on his side

"Can't say no that can I?" Oliver kissed Percy and pushing into him. Oliver kissed Percy's neck. Percy just moaned and whimpered, "So when we get married, will I call you wife or Mrs. Wood?"

"You can call me Percy," Percy said through his ecstasy. Oliver laughed. Then, the baby kicked. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Oliver stopped, thinking he had hurt his love.

"He just kicked! I don't think he took it too kindly that you kept poking his comfy little bubble," Percy joked, "but if you don't finish, his Mummy is going to be pissed." Oliver laughed. He began moving again, "Faster!"

"So good," Oliver grunted. He was close to orgasm, and so was Percy. He thrusted once more and Percy came making Oliver orgasm inside him. Oliver rubbed Percy's stomach.

"Sorry, buddy," Oliver, "but if Mum isn't happy, no one is. Now, I have to go to the match, so take care of your Mum, okay?"

"What? It's raining!" Percy said, his plans ruined.

"You know that's never stopped a match before. Aside from you and the baby, quidditch is the most important thing for me, especially for scouts who will decide if I'm going to buy you the home you deserve or not. I know that you'll probably sneak off so I told Penelope to come here right after she finishes choosing some books for you."

"I want to go to the library myself! Or go watch you play, at least! I won't get ill! Please, Oliver," Percy pouted, "In exception to classes, I never leave this damn room. Nothing is going to happen to us. Nothing is going to happen to a prefect." The baby kicked again, forming a small bump on Percy's stomach. "Did you see that?"

"Yes! He could be a great football player, but he'll still make a great quidditch player," Oliver said, amazed.

"Football?" Percy asked.

"Muggle sport."

"Oh," Percy shook his head. Oliver rubbed Percy's stomach gingerly and, once again, the baby kicked.

"Wow, he's jealous for sharing his Mum."

"Well, you're not the one being kicked from the inside! And he is kicking you because he's mad at you for not letting me go to the library," Percy pouted.

"Fine, you can go, but let me ask Hermione to take you," Oliver sighed, "I'm just worried something might happen to you."

"Great! Hermione is wonderful. I just have to get ready."

"I'll send her to you, then. See you later, babe."

"Bye," Percy kissed Oliver, "for good luck."

"I'm already lucky: I have you," Oliver kissed him back.

* * *

"Where's Hermione, Harry?" Oliver asked Harry.

"In the library," Harry replied, "How's Percy and the baby?"

"They're great. The baby kicked today," Oliver said proudly.

"That's so cool!" Harry exclaimed.

"It is. I'm so lucky to have them both…"

"Yes you are," Harry smiled.

"Anyway, where's Ron? I want to ask him something."

"Upstairs doing some of his essays."

"Okay, thanks Harry, see you in a few minutes at the pitch," Oliver said. He made his way up to the second year dormitory and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ron hollered. Oliver came in.

"Hey, Ron," Oliver said.

"Oh, it's you," Ron spat, "What the hell do you want?"

"Look, you little asshole," Oliver held Ron by his collar, "I came here to ask you a favor. I don't know what your problem is, but it's hurting Percy. I don't care if you're his brother, but if you keep hurting him with this shit attitude you have, I'll personally make your life hell!"

"Okay! Okay! Let me go!"

"Good. Now will you kindly do me a favor?" Oliver asked, returning to his friendly persona.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron grimaced.

"Take Percy to the library. You don't even have to stay with him seeing that both Hermione and Penelope should be there. I just don't want anything to happen to him or the baby. He keeps thinking prefects are somehow immune from being petrified. He's a bit arrogant at times. He's getting ready, so go wait for him, alright? He might even help you on your homework. If not you can come watch the game."

"Yeah, I'll do it," Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron. Now I have to get going before Hufflepuff thinks we forfeit. I want to win the cup this year to make my son and Percy proud."

"You really love Percy," Ron stated. It wasn't a question.

"Of course I do! I thought it was obvious?"

"Yeah, but Percy is my favorite sibling. I guess I'm just a bit overprotective and it comes out as me being an ass."

"Don't worry, Ron. Percy loves you too much."

"Thanks, Oliver."

"No problem. Later," Oliver said and left. Ron took his books and essay and went to Percy and Oliver's dormitory.

"Percy," Ron knocked then came in. "Come in," a frustrated Percy said, "Ron! Hi! Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the library. Oliver asked me to take you there," Ron told Percy.

"Oh. You don't have to."

"It's fine, I want to," Ron smiled, "How's my little nephew?"

"He's fine. He kicked at Oliver's hand today," Percy smiled.

"Well he is a son of Oliver Wood," Ron laughed, "He is jealous and possessive if anyone touches their Percy."

"That's him alright," Percy giggled.

"Can I feel?" Ron asked signaling toward Percy's stomach.

"Of course, Ron," Percy.

"This is so cool, Perce," Ron said, the baby kicking his hand again. Ron laughed, "that's definitely Oliver's son. I touch you and he tries to beat me up."

"Oh, be quiet," Percy said grabbing his notes and quills.

"Let me carry those for you. You shouldn't carry all those things in your state," Ron took them from Percy's hands.

"Oh, great. Another overprotective person. Guess I should feel lucky to have such caring people keeping me safe," Percy sighed.

"We just love you too much, Percy," Ron said, helping his waddling sibling down the stairs, "sorry I was such an ass before."

"Don't fret. I know you didn't mean it," Percy smiled at Ron. They made their way to the library.

"Well, I'm going to go see the match and tell Oliver you're both fine."

"Okay. Tell them I'm wishing him luck don't get into any trouble!" Percy told him.

"I'll try!" Ron joked as he ran out to the quidditch pitch. He would root for Gryffindor extra today. He really liked Oliver and wanted him to win so his little nephew could be proud of his dad.

* * *

The match had not happened. McGonagall announced for everyone to go to their dorm rooms immediately. Oliver was about to protest but he suddenly remembered Percy being in the castle and ran towards McGonagall.

"Professor! Professor!" Oliver shouted. He was thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

"What, Mr. Wood?" Minerva asked a bit irritated.

"Are Percy and the baby alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Please, follow me. He's in the infirmary."

"Did anything happen to them?" Oliver asked again. He was afraid.

"No, Mr. Wood. Please, follow me," Minerva stated again. They made their way to the infirmary. Oliver stopped at the horrific sight: a distraught Percy in sobbing hysterically. Next to a petrified Penelope and Hermione.

"Oh, Ollie!" Percy extended his arms so Oliver could embrace him as he was too weak to get up and embrace Oliver himself, "It was horrible, Oliver!"

"What happened, sweetie?"

"We were just talking and….."

~flashback~

"What are you looking for Hermione? You need to feel this! It's so beautiful," Penelope exclaimed as she rubbed where the baby had just kicked.

"Really, Penelope. How am I supposed to finish Professor Sprout's essay on mandrakes when you keep trying to conspire with this little bundle of joy to kick me again," Percy said.

"You're such a drama queen, Percy! You could write the essay while writhing under Oliver. God knows you barely got out from that position. That's why you got knocked up!"

"Penny!" Percy yelled.

"You know it's true, but who could blame you. If I had a hunk like Oliver as my boyfriend, I'd probably be writhing under him 24/7 as well. Don't you agree, Hermione?" Penelope looked over at Penelope looking through a mirror, "Hermione? Hermione!" Penelope yelled but to no avail. Her eyes widened. "Percy! Cover your eyes, now!" Penelope covered his eyes, but before she could close her own, she saw a red glimmer through Hermione's mirror and became stiff herself.

"Penny? Hermione?" He felt the cold hand of Penelope over his face, realizing that both her and Hermione had been petrified, "Madam Pince! Madam Pince!" Percy sobbed.

"Mis- oh, my," Madam Pince gasped, "Come with me, honey. We need to keep you away from here."

"I'm not leaving them here!"

"Please, if you become petrified, you could lose your child," Madam Pince said, "They will be revived later, but you shouldn't stay here. Come on, sweetie."

"Okay," Percy sobbed as he got up, following Madam Pince to the infirmary.

~end flashback~

"They soon brought Penny and Mione," Percy said through his sobs, "I wasn't allowed to go see you. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore both said it was too dangerous for me and the baby, so I haven't left their side."

"Shh, it's all okay now. They'll be back soon with us,". Oliver tried to calm Percy down. Ron and Harry entered the infirmary.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Both boys asked.

"He's fine, but just a bit shaken up. Hermione and Penelope, however, were petrified," Oliver explained. Percy was still too depressed to talk to anyone but Oliver.

"What?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed. They went over to Hermione's bed.

"Let's go to bed, Percy," Oliver helped him up. He might be 5 months pregnant, but he was still surprisingly light, "You and the baby need to rest."

"Oliver, no one, including prefects, are allowed outside their dorm rooms outside of 6 p.m. without staff supervision. I'll escort you both back to Gryffindor tower," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor," Oliver replied.

"No worries," the headmaster continued, "Penelope and Hermione will be fine once Professor Sprout has the mandrakes ready, Percy. We're lucky you were unharmed."

"I know," Percy said with a broken voice, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my baby."

"Everything will be alright, babe. Don't worry," Oliver kissed Percy's hand., "but you're going to have to listen to me when I tell you to stay inside the room." Dumbledore chuckled a bit and Percy blushed. They arrived to the Gryffindor tower. Oliver took Percy to their room and came back down to thank the headmaster.

"Thank you, professor. It helped Percy that you were there to protect us."

"It wasn't me protecting you. You seem to do a pretty good job at protecting them. You'll make a fine father, Oliver. I'll warn you, however, that people or things may try to harm you, but you will overcome them. I might not be at Hogwarts for long, but you are an exceptional young man and your son is lucky to have you as a father…. Cup or not."

"Thank you, sir," Oliver said. He was amazed. The ancient wizard sure knew how to read minds. He made his way up to his room to comfort his Percy.

* * *

_Percy was groggy as he woke up. He touched his stomach to find it unusually flat._

_"Oliver? Where's my baby?" Percy asked a bit fearful, "I want my baby!"_

_"Percy…" Oliver looked like he had been crying. He held onto Percy's hand. Percy snatched his hand back as he tried to sit up. Oliver helped him up, starting to cry._

_"Ollie, please. Where is he? Where is my baby?" Percy pleaded. This broke Oliver's heart._

_"Percy…" Oliver said through his tears, "He… he didn't make it. You went into early labor from all the stress… You miscarried."_

_"No!" Percy sobbed. He tried to get up from the bed but fell on the floor. "You're lying, Oliver! No! No! Please, Oliver! Tell me that you're lying!"_

_Oliver picked Percy up from the floor and held him as they both cried for their lost child._

* * *

**A/N: **Omg, I'm evil :( But it will get better! I swear! The sex scene took a lot of me to write xD it was my first time and I know it sux but w/e :P Anyway, I'll be updating my other story first! I'm thinking of starting a Tryan story so~~~~ lol it will be Mpreg too, OBVIOUSLY, so it might be a while until I update this one. I promise this story will have a happy ending! I hate sad endings ): **R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Language, Slash, Mpreg

**Disclaimer: **I don't own! So don't sue me plz ):

_**Breaking Normalcy**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Babe! Percy, baby, wake up!" Oliver frantically, but carefully, shook his redhead boyfriend. Soon, said teen finally woke up sobbing.

"You're lying," the younger wizard sobbed.

"Babe, I would never lie to you. What's wrong?" Oliver asked, holding Percy as close as possible.

"Tell me my baby's fine, Ollie. Where is he?" Percy shook against his lover's naked chest.

"He is fine, kitten, inside his mum's tummy," the quidditch player assured the calmed down.

"Oh, Ollie, I had a terrifying dream that I miscarried."

"It's over now, the baby is healthy. You can even ask Healer Barnes seeing as you have an appointment today."

"You're right, Ollie. What would I do without you."

"Be utterly helpless and lost," Oliver jested.

* * *

"It's normal, Percy, you're just stressed. Especially now that you're in your third trimester. Surely with the pressure of school you're just nervous. I can give you a light potion that might alleviate the stress a little but I can't give you anything too strong because it might push you into early labor, and we do not want that. Don't take it more than two drops a day either, just to make sure."

"Oh, okay," Percy mumbled, taking the small vial.

"Still taking the pre-natal potion, right?"

"Yes," Percy lied.

"He said you had told him to stop taking it," Oliver smirked.

"Ollie!" Percy squealed.

"Percy! I know it's disgusting but it's for the baby's health," the healer said, surprised at Percy, "How long have you not been taking it?"

"About a month," Percy blushed.

"He hasn't stopped," Oliver grinned.

"Oh? How is that?" the healer inquired.

"I was a bit suspicious so I asked Pomfrey… she told me that he should still be taking them So I sneaked them into his cravings. He didn't notice because the cravings were worst tasting than the potion," Oliver explained. He had finally tricked his genius of a boyfriend, and that was something not easily done. Percy was mad at him, but at the end of the day he lightened up.

"This is not such a bad thing… our child may be deceitful like you, but at least he'll be smart. I don't have to worry about him being a brainless jock anymore!" Percy smiled as he went under the covers.

"Yeah, you won't have to… Hey!"

* * *

"What happened?" Oliver asked a kid from the crowd, still holding Percy protectively.

"I hear the Weasley girl was killed," the young witch said. Percy started hyperventilating and then was in hysterics. Oliver held him. Lockhart made the mistake of approaching him. "Please, Mr. Weasley, calm down and be quiet."

"Shut the fuck up yourself! How the bloody fuck do you want me to calm down! My youngest sibling has just died! Don't you tell me to calm down you brainless, good-for-nothing git!" Everyone stared at the prefect. McGonagall hid a giggle for someone finally setting the idiot adult straight and then led the couple to their dormitory. Oliver gave him some of the stress potion and soothed Percy to sleep. He went down to the common room and sat in front of the fire praying that Ginny was only missing and that Percy and the baby were fine. He saw the portrait swing open.

"Harry, Ron... Find her. Percy might miscarry and he'll need some good news if it happens. Please, not for me" Oliver pleaded with a cracked voice, "but for Percy." Harry and Ron took off the invisibility cloak.

"Percy and the baby will be fine, Oliver. We'll find Ginny," Harry assured.

"Yeah, my little nephew is strong. You'll be a great dad. Don't worry, me and Harry will do our best."

"Thanks guys. Is there anything I can do?" Oliver asked.

"You should probably keep watching over Percy, he might wake up," Harry said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, good luck," Oliver said. Suddenly, Percy screamed. Harry and Ron looked worried. They ran up to the dormitory and opened to see Percy on the floor grasping his stomach with blood trailing from the bed. Oliver picked up his boyfriend. "You guys go, I'll take care of Percy," Oliver came closed to crying. Percy kept screaming in pain. Ron and Harry reluctantly left Oliver ran to the infirmary but it Madam Pomfrey was not there. He ran to the McGonagall, who was acting as headmistress. "Professor! Professor!" He pounded on the door.

"Mr. Wood! What is the mea- oh, my. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, professor! Madam Pomfrey isn't in the infirmary."

"Oh, Oliver. Seat him down. I'll floo Healer Barnes," she went to the fireplace, "Lutetia Barnes!"

"Minerva?"

"Lutetia! Percy is in trouble."

"I'll be right there."

"She's on her way, Oliver," she informed him. Percy was writhing on the small couch with Oliver holding his hand.

"Ollie, it hurts so much."

"I know, baby. It's going to be okay," Oliver kissed his hand. Healer Barnes flooed in. Minerva transfigured the hospital bed into the appropriate hospital bed. Oliver helped Percy lay down and the healer started to examine him, "Annie!" A house elf appeared.

"Miss call Annie?" The young elf asked.

"Yes, bring the brown potion labeled Oliver Wood, pre-labor," the healer instructed.

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

"Oliver Wood?" Oliver asked.

"Everything is labeled to the child's true father's name," she explained, "it's a ministry charm and done so the mother, or mostly the doubtful father, knows the baby's paternity."

"Annie find it!" the elf gave the healer the vial.

"Thank you, Annie. Please stay here, just in case."

"What's wrong, Lutetia?" Minerva asked.

"Will they both be okay?" Oliver added.

"Here, make Percy take this. All of it," she handed Oliver the vial.

"Percy, baby, you need to take this," Oliver told his squirming boyfriend.

"My baby... i-is he... okay?" the redhead inquired.

"Yes, just take the potion, babe," Oliver said, unsure himself. Percy swallowed the potion and soon fell asleep, "please tell me they're fine, Healer Barnes."

"They are, Oliver," the Healer begun, "the birth canal should have started to appear in the third trimester, however, he was pushed into pre-labor and the birth canal began to appear as soon as possible to allow the birth. Luckily, the baby cannot be born until the canal is fully formed and it has not. It should recommence when he enters the third trimester. He should not take any more stress. His exams can wait until after the baby is born... Did anything particularly stressful happen today?"

"Minerva! Arthur and I came as soon as we received the message! Do you know anything about Gin... Percy!" Molly and Arthur burst into the headmaster's, or currently headmistress's, office, "What's wrong with my baby? And where is Ginny?"

"Ginny has not been found, Molly. I'll let Lucy explain Percy's predicament," Minerva informed. Molly went over to Oliver who still held on to Percy's hand.

"He's sleeping soundly," Lutetia began, "he went into early pre-labor. No contractions yet, thankfully. I'm assuming it was because of Ginny's disappearance that this happened?" she turned to a nodding Oliver.

"He was hysterical, I thought we had lost the baby right there. Professor McGonagall just told us to head to our dormitory. I should have brought them to Healer Barnes, then Percy wouldn't have been in pain," Oliver sobbed. Molly hugged the teen.

"Don't beat yourself up, son, you were too worried to think straight," Arthur patted him on the back.

"The savior needs assistance, and rest assured that all of the Weasleys and Woods are safe," the sorting hat said, the Fawkes took him and flew out of the window.

* * *

"Oliver? Are Percy and the baby okay?" Harry asked the teen sitting in the quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, they're with Ginny. Thanks for saving her," Oliver looked down at the quaffle he was holding.

"Babies don't care about quidditch," Harry stated.

"Excuse me?"

"They say my father was a great quidditch player and that I'm just like him, but I don't care about that. I would have much rather have him here so he could give me advice when I need it, a hug, or just there... Your baby won't care if you win some cup, just that you're there for him and his mum."

"Wow, thanks, Harry."

"No problem, but next year, I promise we will do everything to get you that cup. Do you know what you guys are going to name the baby?"

"No, we haven't. I'm sure Percy has a name in mind already. That reminds me, he wants to see you," Oliver put away the quaffle, "Come on."

They both walked back to the castle.

* * *

"Penelope! Hermione! You're alright!" Percy squealed in joy.

"Percy! Are you still...?" Penelope hugged him, "Of course you are, you're bigger!"

"Hey! I'm not big, I'm with child!" Percy frowned, "But thank you, Penny, you saved his life. Would you like to be his godmother? Me and Oliver talked it over and we both agreed."

"Of course, Percy! It would be an honor!" Penny almost cried.

"Thank you as well, Hermione," Percy hugged her.

"No problem, Percy, although I really didn't do anything," Hermione said.

"Nonsense!" Percy hugged her. Harry and Oliver walked in the infirmary. "My hero!" Percy hugged him. Had Percy been pregnant, stronger, taller, or in other words, not Percy, he would have picked Harry up. So he stuck to a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Percy," Harry blushed.

"Thank you for saving my sister, Harry. You're an angel," Percy almost broke in tears then. Harry blushed harder.

"Be careful, Ollie, Harry's going to steal your bitch," Penelope joked. Percy transfigured a chair into a pillow and threw it at her

"I need to take these exams, Oliver! I can even try to take the NEWTs so next year I could have more time to take care of our baby!" Percy pouted. He knew Oliver was a pushover with Percy, so Percy expected to win this argument.

"Percy! The decision is final! The healer said no more stress and even if I have to tie you to the bloody bed, you will not move a single muscle until our baby is born!" Oliver thundered. Percy left the room, slamming the door, on the brink of sobbing. Oliver sighed waited a minute before he decided to follow his hormonal fiancé. "Trouble in Paradise?" Fred asked his pissed off captain.

"Sod the bloody fuck off!" Oliver snarled and went to the only place where he knew Percy would be.

"That jerk! How dare he scream at me! It's my own bloody body!" Percy sobbed. Penny didn't know what to say. She knew Oliver was right but she didn't want to upset Percy anymore. So she chose to say nothing and just listen.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Come on, let's go back to the castle so you can have something to eat," Oliver gingerly took Percy's arm and greeted Penny.

"No! Leave me alone!" Percy snatched his arm back from Oliver's grasp.

"Percy! You're being unreasonable! Oliver is only doing what's best for you!" Penny finally decided to try and get Percy to see reason.

"Oh! So now you're siding with him! Fine! Don't care about what I have to say!" Percy wailed and ran back to the castle.

"Bloody hormones," Oliver sighed. Penelope laughed.

"You better go after him," she stood up, "I'm going to go ask Mr. Flitwick something, I'll see you at dinner!" Oliver nodded and walked towards the castle to catch up to his angered fiancée.

* * *

As Percy turned the corner, he ran into someone. Emotionally distraught, he forgot about manners and screamed at high voice, "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Percy," Harry frowned.

"Oh, Harry, pardon my rudeness. I'm just a bit agitated," he hugged the younger boy.

"Don't worry, Percy," Harry blushed, "If you don't mind my asking, why are you agitated?""Oliver is being unreasonable! He expects me to not take my exams! If anything I need to take them earlier so I don't have to worry about them while taking care of my baby. I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my personal problems, Harry."

"Oh, no, not at all… although I don't think you're going to like me telling you that I agree with Oliver."

"Typical, everyone always ignores me!"

"That's not it at all, Percy! It's the exact opposite! He cares about you and doesn't want anymore stress! We all love you so much and it would hurt us if you lose your baby, not only because we want a little baby around, but because we would be heartbroken to see you depressed."

"Oh," Percy blushed at finally seeing reason from Harry, someone 4 years his junior, "I'm so pathetic. I just tried to exceed in academics. Having Bill and Charlie as older brothers you are overshadowed and driven to do something to be noticed. I guess having a baby will change all that. Harry, thank you."

"No problem, Percy. Do you want me to help you find Oliver?"

"No, it's fine, continue on to seeing Hagrid… that is where you were going right?" Harry nodded, "Well don't be out too late. I wouldn't want you hurt or anything. Now off to find some chocolate…"

* * *

"Percy! I looked everywhere for you!" Oliver said, out of breath, "What the hell are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I wanted some chocolate," Percy pouted.

"You could just have told me, I would have gotten it for you."

"I thought you'd be mad at me for what I did earlier," Percy looked down at his feet. Oliver kneeled in front of Percy, held his face by his chin and kissed him.

"Of course not, I'd never be mad at you."

"I'm scared, Oliver… about having a baby. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mum," Percy started crying into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver rubbed the pregnant boy's back.

"I'm scared, too, Percy, but we'll make it. We have friends and family who'll help us when we need it. Come on, let's finish packing."

**A/N: Another sucky chapter! By the way, start sending me names of what you think the baby's name should be ;) I'll put up a poll of most, if not, I'll name him x), but I have no creativity. Maybe I'll name him Morning? XD etcetc. Sorry for taking so long but school is getting tough. I still need a beta, so message me if you or you know someone who wants to beta any of my stories! Hopefully, I'll update soon. R&R.**


End file.
